


Clue Cosplay

by alianora



Category: Clue (1985), Lost
Genre: F/M, ridiculous crossover, written in 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Silliness ensued when trying to cast Lost characters in Clue





	Clue Cosplay

"Are you sure this doesnt make me look fat?" Claire tugged on the strap underneath her chin as she examined her reflection. The dark red outfit was tight and short, which she thought was a bit much at eight months pregnant.

Charlie looked up from where he was pulling on a dark coat and hat. "Nah, you look adorable. And at least you get to stay dry. I'm going to be soaking wet in about five minutes."

"But at least you get to go inside. You even have lines! All I get to do is sing one line and then BLAM!"

"Now thats not true," Charlie told her. He grinned at her. "You get to dance too."

"Dance? How am I supposed to dance around this big stomach?" Claire poked her belly with one finger.

Charlie studied her for a second. He cocked his hat at an angle as he pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Claire looked at him with a giggle.

He gave her a devilish grin as he whirled her around. "Dancing!"

Claire's laughter rang out as Charlie started to croon, "Hello, hello again. Sha-boom, sha-boom..."

 END


End file.
